To Find Peace
by Mexican ninja1996
Summary: Ichigo and friends must survive a zombie apocalypse while trying to find saftey. also will they be able to with a city full of 'them crazy nut jobs and desperate people Ichigo x harem and Takashi x harem ALSO THIS IS NOT YAOI REPEAT THIS IS NOT YAOI


**Alright people this is my new story I decided to quit the other one due to complications so I start this Bleach/H.O.T.D crossover fic I've had sitting in my brain picking at me for awhile now also if you haven't read Alpine992 story Bleach HOTD then I suggest you should some problems I had in making this fic were cleared after reading it now enjoy also Ichigo has the appearance of his final getsuga tensho even with the tattoo**

e.**"**Man you alright" regular speech

_"I hope they make it" thoughts_

_"Man this is bullshit." _ Thought Ichigo Kurosaki walking down the hall of Fujima Academy. The reason he was out in the hall was because he didn't want to be in his class. He remembers what lead him to this school.

**Flashback**

"Ichigo Kurosaki you have gotten in to too many fights whether they be here at school or on the street. We specifically told you that if you get into one more fight for any reasons there will be consequences." Stated my former schools principal.

"Ya I know what's the punishment detention or suspension." Stated Ichigo

"Oh no nothing like that." Replied the principal in an arrogant way.

"Then what" said Ichigo

"Ichigo Kurosaki you are now hereby expelled from Karakura High School, we will no longer have to deal with you." Stated the principal with an arrogant smile.

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing, they were kicking him out of school for fighting most of them weren't even on school biggest reason for all his fights were due to his red eyes it wasn't his fault that he was born with them. He looked back at the principal who was going on and on about how much better the school would be with him gone. He simply grabbed his things and walked out of the office.

**Flashback end**

_"Man that was so long ago well at least I didn't come to this school alone." Thought ichigo._

Ichigo finally made it to one of his favourite spots in school it was a staircase that faced the schools gate. He soon realized that he wasn't alone.

"What up Takashi you decided to skip class to?" Asked Ichigo

"Ya I just didn't feel like being in the class." Replied Takashi

"Let me guess is it because of Rei and Hisashi." Said Ichigo

Takashi decided to keep quiet and Ichigo understood that so he put his arms against the rail just like Takashi and stared out towards the gate. After about five minutes there was someone standing in front of the gate seemingly trying to force their way through. Soon three teachers and a janitor were heading towards the gate.

Ichigo and Takashi both saw a man that was most likely the P.e coach reach his arm through the gate and grab the man on the other side. As soon as he was grabbed the man bit down on the arm, and the man that was bit quickly let go falling to the floor with blood coming out of the wound. The man was on the ground convulsing while making noises. He stopped after some time, but he seemed lifeless his skin took on a grayish complexin, and it looked like he wasn't breathing.

Suddenly the once seemingly dead man sat up looked at the female teacher grabbed the front of her shirt and bit into her neck sending blood everywhere and both Takashi and Ichigo witnessed it all.

"Dude did you just see the same thing I saw." Takashi said looking towards ichigo.

"Ya what the fuck was that all about." Said Ichigo

"I don't know man but we should get the fuck out of here." Said Takashi

"Ya grab whatever you can as a weapon and head towards the woodshop room there we can build weapons and whatever else we need." Said Ichigo

"Okay but after that where do we go." Said Takashi

"Well see, depends on how many people are with us, and we've already wasted time we have to go meet you in the woodshop room." Said ichigo

They both shook hands and ran down opposite hallways Takashi to get his friends while Ichigo did the same going the other way.

**Ichigo pov**

"_Man they're fucking everywhere" though Ichigo _while running through hallway upon hallway of "them" biting teachers, student, and even custodians. He was avoiding "them" as best he can while running to his dorm to retrieve two of his most precious possessions. Rounding one final corner he saw the door to his dorm and took out his key, unlocked his door, and basically jumped into his room. After locking his door he quickly went to his closet and grabbed a case that was at least five feet in length and four feet wide. After getting it out from the closet, he laid it down on the bed and quickly flipped it open. _"Man i cant believe im saying this but im glad goat chin convinced me to bring these." thought Ichigo_

He was shaken from his thoughts from baging comeing from his door, thinking it was 'them' he quickly grabbed both sheaths and looped a pure white sheath to his left hip and a pure black sheath to his right. As soon as he finished his door flung open and in came in Apache, Sung sun, Keigo, and Mizuiro.

"Holy shit are you guys okay" asked a shocked Ichigo

"What do you think dumbass we've witnessed people eat other people!" Apache yelled

Sung sun quickly went to her friend "Apache calm down yelling will get us nowhere.' Said Sung sun calming her down. Turning to Ichigo she asked "Have you seen Halibel?"

"No I haven't but her and Chad have the same class when all this started so she should be safe." said Ichigo

Sung sun quickly nodded her head believing what Ichigo said to be true. "so what do we do now?" Keigo asked

"Well me and Takashi saw it happen from the beginning we both agreed on going to the wood shop room in order to build weapons, and depending on how many people are in are group will figure it out from there." Stated Ichigo

Seeing every shake there heads in acceptance he then said"Why don't you guys grab something from around the room to use as a weapon." Stated Ichigo

Once everyone got something to use as a weapon they set off towards the wood shop room.

**Meanwhile**

"I fucking told you this was a bad idea!" Yelled takashi while smashing his bat against another one of 'thems' head.

"We'll I didn't hear you coming up with any ideas!" Yelled back Rei

"Yes I fucking did it wasn't my fault that you or Hisashi didn't want to fucking listen, no let's go to the roof its safer!" Yelled back Takashi with sarcasm evident in his voice.

When Takashi looked back to check up one his friends his heart stopped.

"Hisashi behind you!" Takashi yelled

Too late by the time Hisashi turned around he was bit on his arm. Hisashi let of a scream of pain which seemed to knock Takashi out of his stupor.

Running to his friend, _"No no no this can't be fucking happening" thought Takashi._

He finally got to Hisashi and rekilled the damn thing. After making sure it wouldn't get back up he turned back to Hisashi whose head was now in Rei's lap.

"Hisashi its okay you're gonna be alright." Said a crying Rei

Hisashi looked to Takashi and nodded his head and closed his eyes, and Takashi knew what he had to do.

With his head down he told Rei with no emotion,"Get away from him he will turn soon."

"No Hisashi wouldn't become one of them" yelled a teary eyed Rei

Realizing that she's not going to get out of the way he quickly grabs her left arm and forcibly removes her. Before Takashi can get out of earshot he hears a quiet "Thank you" before the sound of blood hitting the floor his heared.

After turning back to Hisashi he see that hes already standing and is one of them. Seeing as there no other choice. He holds his bat up and lunges forward toward Hisashi ignoring Reis screams, he swings the bat towards his head. There's an audible crack, blood is sprayed, and what's left of Hisashi falls to the floor with a dull thud.

After five minutes of standing there Takshi finally finds his voice and without turning around to face her he says to Rei,"We need to get to the woodshop room" and starts to walk away while she follows.

X-X

"_What the hell is going on." Thought SayaI_

Her along with Hirano, Chad, and a girl name Tia were all in the woodshop room trying to create their own weapons to fight against 'them'.

"it seems that once your bit its over, it also seems there senses are dead accept hearing." said Tia outloud.

"And how do you know that?" Asked Syaya

"Well when Chad suggested that we come here a group of them walked down a hallway right past us without even giving use a single glance." said Tia

Saya then looked toward Chad who was shaking his head up and down to show that she was telling the truth. "If thats true then how did you figure out that they can only hear?" asked Saya again

"Well since everyone started panicking which in turn made noise, it was the only logical answer since they were attacked first." replied Tia

Accepting the answers she was given Saya decided to ask one more question."So what made you guys come to this room?" Expecting the same blond haired woman to answer her question was surprised when Chad was the one to answer instead."Because i got a text from Ichigo saying that him and Takashi both agreed on meeting here so he passed the message to me"

Before anything else could be said you could hear footsteps running towards their location. then the door was opened and in stepped Saeko and Ms. Marikawa.

"Good were not the only ones still alive" Said Saeko

After Saeko's statement there was a tense silence until Saya Decided to speak up"So is there any plan at all"

"We still have to wait for Takashi and Ichigo" Stated Chad

Just then there were more footsteps heard except there seemed to be more than two pairs.

Soon the door was thrown open and in came in Rei, Sung sun, Apache, and Mila rose.

"Everyone we need your help getting both Takashi and Ichigo into the room now." said Sung sun

Automatically Tia was worried shes never heard Sung sun so frantic before in her life, but before she can ask what was wrong Chad beat her to it.

"Whats wrong with Ichigo and Takashi" said Chad

Pointing her head towards the hallway she said" its best to see for yourself.'

After that statement everyone filled out towards the hallway and what they saw shocked them.

Walking down the hallway at a very slow pace where Ichigo and Takashi both covered in blood that wasn't there own. That wasn't what shocked them what shocked everyone was the faraway and basicly lifeless look both wore on there face...

**Well heres my first chapter of To Find Peace hope you all like it.**

**Mexican Ninja out**


End file.
